The Hounted Village
by lightshadow261
Summary: Hi, this one of my first stories on fanfiction,. I have two years of english so i have a lot of spelling errors, i hope u will enjoy the story. Thanks


_THE HUNTED VILLAGE _

It was 1965 in China on the Urgi village there lived two girls. They were very alike, they were twins, but the only thing that was different was only the clothes, one of the girl uses a white skirt and the other one wore white pants. The girl with the skirt was named Kazumi and the girl with the pants was Mayou.

One day the two girls went to play in the forest, but that forest wasn't a common forest. That forest had a legend of a lost village, but nobody had seen that village. Those who had seen the village never came back! The two girls passed the border of their village, they ware running in the forest when Kazumi fell in to the leaves, she close her eyes for a moment, but when she opened it was dark like the night and it was very strange, because when they were in the village it was noon.

Kazumi was trying to find Mayou, but when she saw her sister it was trying to catch a crimson butterfly. It was very dark, so she couldn't really tell if she was her sister. When Mayou found Kazumi, Mayou was very scared and very cold and suddenly a crimson butterfly fly above the twins and then they fell into the cold and dark ground.

When the twins woke the next day in the forest they ware close to a river. That river had a piece of wood flowing across the river. That piece of wood had a Symbol like an A, Mayou told her sister that maybe it was a village close to them.

When the two girls started to walk to their village they were lost in the forest, but suddenly Kazumi started to run, "wait!" screamed Mayou , but Kazumi never heard her sister, so Mayou started to run towards her sister , but Mayou didn't see a hole that was in the ground, so she fell to the bottom of the hole! She screamed very loud "Don't leave me!" When Kazumi returned to help her sister, but when she saw her sister, Mayou had a broken leg. When Kazumi helped Mayou, Mayou was crying and her leg was broken, so Kazumi put a piece of cloth on Mayou's leg That cloth made Mayou walk better. Mayou said "Let's go home", but suddenly a black cloud closed the light of the sun . It was dark in the forest when the twins saw three crimson butterflies, so the twins follow the three butterflies until they saw the lost village.

Chapter 1: Thakamu's house

When the two girls found the village, Mayou tried run towards the village, but Kazumi said, "Wait! We need to get help". When the two girls went to the village and they saw a big well to get water out, but it wasn't interesting. The two girls walked to a little hose that was close to the entrance. When they got there Kazumi stopped at the door. She felt her sister's and on her shoulder, but in that moment her sister passed b and she realized that it wasn't her sister, it was somebody else, so she turned around, but no body was there. The two girls Knocked at the door, and the door opened alone. No body was inside, so they went in. When they entered the house they saw a women walking to the hallway of the house. The house was very old it even had a fire place in the middle of the living room. The twins followed the women, but suddenly the women disappeared into the wall and suddenly the women came running out again and scared Kazumi and Mayou, so they were very ran to a room close to them. A few minutes later the girls tried to open the door, but the door was locked.

In the room the twins were trying to find some escape from that room, they found a flashlight on the table and some film for a camera. Kazumi flashed the corner of the room. they found something very interesting , the two girls found a camera, so Mayou picked up the camera and she close her eyes and suddenly she saw in her memory, a man taking pictures of the same well of water at the entrance of the village. When the man put his eyes to the camera, the camera could see spirits and other things that the human eye can't see.

The two girls pointed the camera to the door and then some part of the camera started to flashed! They saw a spirit that was blocking the door. They took a picture of the spirit that was in the doorway and suddenly it disappeared. When they opened the door a women's head appeared outside the door, the two twins were very scare,so they close the door very quickly. The woman that they saw was a girl with black long hair, and with a white dress with blood in her chest and big black eyes. The twins decided to fight versus the girl's spirit with the camera, so they took the camera and they opened the door the again. They were flashing the camera too many times until the spirit disappeared. When the two girls finished the spirit, they saw a second floor, so they decided to go up when they got to the second floor they saw the same girl that was in the first floor. She passed from one door to another. They decided to go to the door that the girl passed through.

When they opened the door they saw a very big room like a bedroom, when they started to search the room for someone to help them, they found a women's diary, so Mayo picked up and she saw in her mind a girl and a boy in the forest, but suddenly Kazumi touched her sister's shoulder and she saw the same image that her sister saw seeing in her mind. Kazumi asked Mayo, "How can you see these things just by touching?" Mayo reply "I don't know, but when I was little I was afraid to tell mom and dad that I could see this things, so I'm not very sure how to tell you so that's how I can see this things that not body can't see until you see it too, but I can't see spirits, but I heard voices that come form the walls or sometimes everywhere!" Kazumi was very surpri8sed at what her sister can do , in that moment a women's spirit came crying from the wall, so the two girls tried to fight versus the spirit with the camera, but it didn't have any on the spirit and suddenly the two girls fell to the wooden floor!… CHAPTER 2: FINDING MAYOU

When Kazumi woke she didn't see her sister close by, so she started to search all the rooms, but she didn't see her sister. When Kazumi started to walk to the door she found Mayou's necklace, so she picked it up, but in wasn't broken. Kazumi went out of the house, she knew that Mayou was outside, because in her dreams she saw her sister following a crimson butterfly, but Kazumi didn't know where her sister went. When Kazumi started to walk, beside her it was a hose and she saw a girl standing on the edge of the roof, but when she walked one step closer to the house, the girl on the roof disappeared and suddenly Kazumi saw three crimson butterflies that flow towards a big blue storehouse, so she fallow the butterflies. When she got to the storehouse she found a sidewalk that will leave to the back yard, so Kazumi walk in the side walk and she found hundreds of crimson butterflies, but suddenly….

TRAPED BOY

Kazumi found out where all the butterflies came from, but suddenly she heard a voice of a boy that came from the storehouse and it say ,"HEY ! CAN you help me get out of here!" she saw a little window, the voce came from there so she went towards that window and she found a boy. He was almost the age of Kazumi and Mayou.

The boy said "You need to get out of this village, because the ceremony is coming, you and your sister will died !" Kazumi was very surprised with what the boy told her . The boy told her how he got to that village with his father , so he began his story.

The boy and hi father were trying to find the lost village and then they will take pictures of some traditional cloth, but the catastrophic beginning didn't started get. The boy and his father saw awesome thing, but the best was that in the village was two twins sisters of the same age of Kazumi and Mayou. The boy's name was Itsuki Tachibana and his father's name was Seijiro Makabe. His father came to this village to found the awesome pictures of cloth and other staff, Itzuk's friend were the twins, the two twins were very alike just as Mayou and Kazumi.

One day there was a festival in the village, but it wasn't a normal festival, that's what Seijiro found out, "Sacrifice time!" all the people of the village screamed Itzuki was very surprised at which people they were to sacrifice, they were the two twins. On the day of the sacrifice the boy saw that all the people in the village except the people of the sacrifice went to their homes. The two twins were dressed in very white big dresses with a big red stripe on the chest of the twins. The twins were crying on the way to the sacrifice room, because that was the two twins final day of life.

Nobody in the village saw the ritual, but Itzuki and his father tried to stop the ritual, but the people from the village stopped Itzuki and put him in the storehouse alone. Itzuki didn't know where his father went. One boy of the village named Amasukura Tachibana tried to get help from another village, but he said to Adzuki " I'm going to get help, I will be back to gat Mae and Sae and you escape from this village!" Amasukura never came back , maybe something happened to him or something else?. The sacrifice was finished. All the people of the village were dead at the end of the sacrifice, because the ritual was complete and that's the story of the village where the crimson butterflies dance and were in the day of the sacrifice one sister kills the other one and the sun will never rise again.

CHAPTER 3:Kamasukara Temple

Itzuki told Kazumi to get her sister, because the sacrifice it was about to start. Itzuki said "Go and save your sister before the ritual begins and escape from this village and please ! Don't look at the hole that's' in the ritual room!."

Kazumi told Itzuki that when she found her sister, she would come to save Itzuki.When Kazumi was trying to find her sister she found a big double door that was blocking the way to Mayou, but she didn't know how her sister got to the other side of the big door. Kazumi touched the big door she saw in her mind her sister crossing a big bridge and entering to a temple. Kazumi opened the big door and she saw the big bridge. There was a sign beside the bridge an it say "Those who entered to the holy water will be sacrificed to the god's village" Kazumi walked on the bridge until she saw a person floating in the water. It was close to the middle of the bridge, so Kazumi pointed the camera to the person that was in the water and suddenly it started to move and it was a women spirit with a white dress, so Kazumi fought against the spirit.

Kazumi cross the bridge and she found a big round door to the entrance to a temple so she entered. Kazumi was surprise how beautifully the front of the temple was with hand made lamps, with beautiful hand writing all around the lamps, some butterflies look like they were dancing around the lamp " maybe Mayou is here " Kazumi said to her self, and so she went inside the temple. On the inside it was dark, cold just like a cave, with spider's webs everywhere, and dusty and dirty cloth, but when Kazumi entered the house the flashlight didn't work , Kazumi tried to repair the flashlight, but it didn't work.

Kazumi was very scared, because it was very dark she could hardly see the floor and it was very cold too. Kazumi walked to a hallway were it was a little bit of light, there she found a door, so she entered and suddenly she saw in her mind her sister walking on the hallway, so she entered the too. There she found very powerful film for the camera and some parts too, but her sister wasn't there.

Kazumi heard Mayou's voice it came from another door that was close to Kazumi, so she went to that door and entered. She found a big hallway and again she heard the voice of her sister, she ran to the end of the hallway and there she found a big red door with handmade cloth on the two double door

KAMASAKURA'S HOUSE

When she opened the big door she found her sister standing in the middle of the room and suddenly it disappeared and it convert into a young girl, the spirit of the girl was laughing very loud and suddenly…BOOOOM! The spirit attacked Kazumi, Kazumi was seeing black and white, she was very scared, so she walked one step back, but suddenly she started to see dead spirit's bodies all around the floor! Kazumi realized that it wasn't her sister and suddenly all turned black, and again all came back to normal, but Kazumi heard a voice and it was from a big spirit and it say "Why did you woke me!" Kazumi ran towards a door that was close to her, but in the way to the door she use the powerful film versus the spirit but it didn't' did any effect, so she keep going to the door and entered.

Kazumi saw a beautiful garden outside the room, it had small trees and rose everywhere. In the garden she saw stairs beside the wall that went up. She took the stairs up to the other floor, there she saw a attractively lamp standing at the end of the corridor. Kazumi also found an old and dusty door at the end of the corridor, she entered the door and she found inside another hallway with too many doors, but she only found one opened ,so she entered.

Inside the room she saw several shelves full of beautiful dolls, but only two of them didn't have a head Kazumi just entered to the room when she heard a voice of a girl at the corner of the room. Kazumi saw a shadow picking up a head of another person, but it was only the head of another shadow, so she prepare to take a picture when she walked one step closer to the shadow, but Kazumi saw Mayou and it wasn't a shadow on the floor, so she say "Mayou are you ok?" "Yes, but let's get out of this village" respond Mayou. When Kazumi and Mayou exit the door they found the two heads of the dolls, so they went back to put the heads to the dolls, when they put the heads to the dolls, the dolls started to dance and when the dolls finished dancing a key come out at the bottom of one of the shelves.

CHAPTER 4:Secret ritual

The two twins ran and tried to use the key in all lock doors, but none of the doors was the one for the key, so they went to the main entrance. They found a door when they got there and the key could fit in perfectly. The two twins went inside and the first thing they saw was the stairs and it was a hole in the ceiling, the hole had a spider web on it and there was a thing, but suddenly a spirit kid appeared and he through a ball to them Mayou was scared, because she wasn't strong as her sister and the spirit was very close to Mayou and she didn't have the camera, so she step back .

Kazumi had an idea , they picked up the ball and they when up stairs and they got to the room that had the hole on it, so they trough the ball into the hole, and the item that was in the hole fell to the room at the bottom and the spirit of the kid dissipated.

When the two twins when down stairs they found a open door, so the two twins cross the door and they found a large hallway and suddenly a spirit of a man appeared and say "Why! Why.. do you do that!" , but it disappeared insistently and it left something, so Kazumi picked up the item that the spirit left on the floor. The two twins picked up the item that they found in the hole and they started to walk in the hallway when a kid ran across the hallway and cross the two walls, but again it disappeared. Beside one of the walls there was a big wooden door and they entered, they found a big room with oil lamps all over the walls, the laps were orange and in the middle of the room it was like a place to seat, on that place there were flowers on the floor, but there were dead and in the same place it was cold, but the rest of the big room was warmer. Mayou told Kazumi" Hey! Kazumi I found something " "What is it " answered Kazumi, Mayou found stairs that went up , they went up stairs, there they found a little room with a little table at the middle with a beautiful decoration of candles on it, beside the table it was a squared it was like a big button, so Mayou step on it and something unlock in the little room and it was a little window that was on one of the walls, so Kazumi told Mayou "Stay there, I'm going to see what is inside this window" "Ok, but hurry I'm scared!" Inside the window Kazumi found a little room and something was on the floor, it was a dairy, so Kazumi picked up and read it and it say "Sae and Mae, I'll be back to save you and escape from this village with Itzuki and you two" It was Amasakura's dairy and it was very old, Kazumi didn't found anything else, so she went out of that room. "What do you found?" said Mayou "Only this" and Kazumi show her the dairy.

The twins went out of the big room and entered again to the big hallway. They went to the end of the hallway, there they found a door, but it was locked, so Kazumi use the key that they found in the spider's web or the hole. Inside they saw a little room connected to a corridor. It had a door very heavy like a jail door. Inside that door was another little door with two locks. Kazumi had found already one key, but she couldn't open the little door until Mayou say " I know were the other key is!" Kazumi and Mayou went back to the big room were the candles where.

There Mayou told Kazumi that there were stairs that went down, but they were hidden on the floor, so Mayou pointed were they were, so Kazumi went and opened the door on the floor. Kazumi and Mayou found a very long walkway, but it wasn't nothing on the walkways. At the end of walkway there were some stairs that went up, so the twins went up those stairs. Outside they found another garden it was beautiful like the others gardens, this garden had two corridors, there were a lot of crimson butterflies.

At the end of each corridor there was squared like a button, like the one in the big room. Mayou said " I'll stay in this squared you go to the other one" "Ok" respond Kazumi. When she got to the squared they step into the two squares and something unlock in front of the two twins, so they went in, it was a room little and cold it was like the entrance to the ritual, in the floor of that room there was the key that they needed to open the small door at the room with the heavy door, so they went back to that room. There the two girls entered to the small door to unlock it with the tow keys(light key and shadow key)The two girls entered the little door, inside was like a little library with old books all over the floor and in shelves. There was nothing interesting, so they went out of that room, Kazumi exit first the big heavy door, but when Mayou try to exit the room the big heavy door close in front of Mayou's face, so she got trap inside the room. In the big door there was a little window, so Mayou jelled from that window "Don't leave, don't leave me again! please! please! " Kazumi said " I'm going to found a way to get you out of this room ! " Kazumi turned around when the voice of Mayou said " Sae don't leave me …..again you promise"

CHAPTER 5:Mayou's friend

Kazumi was very sorry, since she leave her sister alone in that horrible, cold, and dark room Kazumi found a map of another exit of that house, so she follow the map to exit the house, when she got to the exit it was lock , but she remembered that she had the key from that spirit that disappeared, so she unlock the door and exit.

When Kazumi was outside the flashlight started to work again and she ran very fast to the trapped boy. When Kazumi got there, he told Kazumi that the key to save Mayou was in Thakamu's house on the family altar, so kazumi ran towards that house, in the way she found a lot of spirits, she fought versus them, because she will do everything to save Mayou her only sister. When Kazumi got to the family altar she saw four pinwheels, the pinwheels could move , so Kazumi move the four pinwheels an suddenly the wall beside Kazumi started to move and few minutes later it opened, it was a secrete passage to another room down, so Kazumi entered and went down Kazumi found a big cave, but on the middle of that cave there was a key to save Mayou. So she picked up and exit the house immediately and ran to the temple. When she entered again to the temple the flashlight didn't work just like before, but Kazumi didn't care so she went running towards her sister at the big heavy door. When she got there, her sister wasn't there, but it was a note in the wall.

Kazumi read the note and it say "Run" and "Are you going to leave me again?" In Japanese. When she realize that her sister wasn't there she got out of that room, but suddenly when she touched the big heavy door she saw something in her mind, it was Mae, Sae, and Itzuki in the forest. Itzuki was tolling what to do to escape from the village, Itzuki say "Ran Mae and Sae, but don't look back! Good luck!"

Mae was running with Sae but Sea was in the back, so Sae said "don't leave me beyond!" "Hurry we don't have much time" Mae said to Sae, but suddenly Sae fell into the same hole that Mayou fell too., but it was too late, the people from the village trapped Sae, but they didn't trapped Mae. Sae was thinking that Mae will come back to save her.

Kazumi exit the temple and went to try to found Mayou, but when she exit the temple she saw her sister in her mind walking up stairs on the front of one of the houses near. Kazumi ran to that house and suddenly she saw her sister crossing the bridge that it was connecting two houses in the second floor, but a spirit of a woman was following Mayou. Kazumi was alone when she saw her sister crossing from one hose to the other in the bridge , but she feel that someone was watching her from the back, but it was nothing, so she keep going and entered to one of the house that Mayou entered.

THE REMAINING

Kazumi entered the house, but it wasn't what she expected the house was old, and the house had a broken wall, suddenly two little girl's spirits came and hit Kazumi, but they didn't 't hurt Kazumi a lot, so she went inside one of the room that there we4re close to her. On that room she saw three dolls handing with a string from the ceiling, on the same room it was another entrance to another room, so she follow her way into the room. It was a hallway when she entered the room, so she follows the hallway until she saw a sliding door at the end of the hallway. Kazumi search all the room, but even in the second floor her sister wasn't there. Kazumi had found a head and an eye of a doll, but there weren't any dolls close to her, so she keep the thing in her pocket. When Kazumi opened the door to exit the house she found another door and she didn't went in before, so she went in. There she found that it was like a playing room, because beside every wall was tons of dolls. On the center of the room there was one big box and two big dolls standing, one of the dolls missed an eyed and the head so Kazumi put the head and the eyed that she found before, but nothing happen, so moved the dolls a little bit until they were facing each other and suddenly the big box started to move and suddenly it when up to the ceiling, the box was covering a hole in the floor the hole that was covered with the box had stairs, so Kazumi went down stairs. When she got to the bottom she found the other part of the cave that she have seen before, suddenly when Kazumi started to walk towards the end of the cave a women appeared behind her it was cold and dark so Kazumi pointed the camera to the spirit of the women, but the camera didn't have any effect to the spirit and for that moment it was too late and the spirit hit Kazumi, the camera and the flashlight have fell Kazumi try to pick them up but the spirit was too dangerous so she decided to keep running towards the end of the cave. When kazumi got to the end of the cave she found another stairs that when up, the spirit was gone so she went up.

CHAPTER 6: HALF MOON

Kazumi was very scared, but she didn't give up and the only problem was that she didn't have the flashlight and the camera, she try to return to the cave but the entrance were she came from was locked.

Kazumi got to a old and dirty room so she exit the room and suddenly the spirit of the women appeared and follow Kazumi. Kazumi ran very fast to find a room were to hide she went up stairs were the second floor of the house was, there she found a place were to hide so she hide there for a moment, after few moments the spirit of the women was gone so she exit the room were she was hiding from, she exit to another big room she found a window beside one of the walls so she took a look out, Kazumi saw that the bridge that was connecting the was beside her , beside Kazumi there was a door to the bridge so she went back to the house were she came from. Kazumi entered once again to the cave to pick up the things that had fell. Kazumi went to the house were she got after the spirit of the women hit her. Kazumi started to search for her sister she search every corner of every room even the closets but her sister wasn't there, Kazumi realize that had forgotten that there was second floor, so she went up there she found a room that she have never seen so she went and search that room, that room was older and colder than the other rooms of the house, but this room had all over the walls like this.

Kazumi exit that room because she heard the voice of her sister in one of the rooms close to her, so she went running towards that room. Kazumi entered the room were she heard the voice of her sister, but her sister wasn't in that room. On the floor she found a pinwheel. Kazumi turn around and she saw her sister walking toward her so she said "Are you OK Mayou?" "Yes but let's get out of here!" Mayou respond. The two twins exit the house and they saw a light that came from the forest, which mint that the ritual and the sacrifice was about to start and if the ritual is complete the two twins will never can't come to their village. They saw the map that Kazumi had found before, they saw that the there was a little house inside a big tree, so they went towards the tree to see if they can get out of that village.

When they entered the tree they saw little tombs for babes that have died. Mayou said" I'M going to sleep right here" Kazumi respond "Ok! I will find a way out of this village" Kazumi had to find another the rest of the pinwheels to exit the village before the ritual. Inside the tree Kazumi found the key to the storehouse, so ran towards the storehouse. When she got o the storehouse, she slowly opened the door and entered, suddenly when she got inside she saw in her mind Itzuki handing from his neck and it was dead, and some people entered from behind Kazumi. When she finally did see anything she opened her eyes and saw anything, the storehouse was empty there wasn't Itzuki inside all the time was the spirit of Itzuki helping free the lost village from the ritual, Kazumi search all inside the storehouse, she didn't found anything just books and diaries, Kazumi saw that there was a book close to the little window, the book was rusty and old. Kazumi opened the book and she realize that the pages were very delicate so she slowly moved from page to page until she found that there was a picture of Kazumi's and Mayou's parents . Kazumi started to read that book, some pages after she realize that that village was were Kazumi and Mayou had lived their childhood. Kazumi was very sad, because the village were their live on their childhood now was an inferno. Kazumi didn't remembered what had happen in the past, she just remember her parents escaping from the village, Kazumi close the book that she was reading and she saw another book that it seems to be interesting for Kazumi, so she picked up, she read that the rest of the pinwheels were in Thakamu's house and two were in the storehouse, she hurry and started to search for the two pinwheels. When she finally found the two pinwheels she exit the storehouse, but at the exit she said "Thank you, good bye!" to the spirit of Itzuki.

Kazumi exit the storehouse and went running towards Thakamu's house to find the last pinwheel, when she got to the house she search every thing, the house was small so it was easer to find the pinwheel, but unfortunately she did find the last pinwheel, so she went to the last place in the village were Kazumi did have search in the hole village and it was the cemetery. In the way to the cemetery she pass the big tree were Mayou was sleeping, when she found the cemetery from the prospective of Kazumi it look depressing and very dreadful. In the cemetery she a beautiful gray box beside a statue, she opened the box and she saw the last pinwheel that she need it, so she went inside the tree.

Inside the tree she saw a box with four holes in shape of pinwheels, so she put the pinwheels in the holes...

CRIMSON BUTERFLY

When Kazumi put the pinwheels air started to rush inside the big tree, like something like a door opened but the door wasn't close to the twins. Kazumi awaked Mayou to find the door that opened and the door was the exit from the village. Mayou was talking on her dreams and she this "Poor Itzuki... Why did he do that ..." When Kazumi woke Mayou, the two girls went outside the tree, and they went towards a temple that was close to them, that temple was at the top of a little mountain. " The exit is inside that temple" Kazumi said to Mayou, Kazumi ran towards the temple, but she left Mayou some steps beyond, so Mayou screamed, "Wait!" Kazumi turn and she her sister behind and suddenly spirits from the temple catch mayou from behind, Mayou couldn't escape from the spirits, because they were to strong to defeat. Kazumi try to help her sister but the spirits stop her. When Kazumi killed all the spirits that were blocking the way towards Mayou, it was too late the spirit have captured Mayou, Kazumi knew for sure that they have taken her sister to the Kamasakura's temple were the ritual room was, so she when running towards the temple.

Out side the ritual room in the long garden, she remembered that she needed someone in the other side of the hallway to open the ritual room, suddenly Sae's spirit appeared in the other side of the hallway and helped Kazumi to open the room by standing in the other button...

Kazumi entered the room, inside the room she found the key to open the door infront of Kazumi, so she went to that door and she unlocked, but when she touched the door she saw her mind Sejiro on the ceiling with a sad, hungry and horrible face, h e was being sacrifice. Kazumi decided to entered the room. Inside that room she realize that the room's shape was like a pentagon, pentagons were another form for dead in Japan. Inside the room she found another key, it was for the next room in front of Kazumi, the ritual room and the sacrifice room. On the next room she that it wasn't a room, it was a big cave, it was very long with shape of a moving snake. Kazumi screamed "Mayou "All the way to the end of the cave but her sister wasn't there so she entered to a door that was at the end of the cave, but that door lead to another cave as a result she went to the end of the cave again. Kazumi found a little lake beside the cave but no sing of Mayou, subsequently she keep going, because she knew that she was close to her sister. After walking several minutes she found and exit to that cave, but when she got there she saw that it was another big room with shape of a big sphere. On the room it was a circle at the middle and candles all around the floor, beside the floor there was a thing it was like a deep dark cayon, it was too dark so it was impossible to see the floor. Kazumi saw the two spirits of Sae and Mae holding hands at the middle of the room but they didn't attack her so she leave them alone. The spirits were crying like one of them was going to died. Kazumi was very scared, because she felt that something wrong was going to happen, some thing evil was flowing in the air, something from the underworld.

Kazumi walked to the last room the "Sacrifice Room" At the entrance of that room there were stairs going down, Kazumi went down stairs, but suddenly she saw in her mind the sacrifice people raining away from the room something went wrong, they sacrifice Mae and give the body to the god of the village, but he was mad so he came out to kill everyone in his village. When the god of the village killed everyone in the village so that was the beginning of the Haunted Village.

When Kazumi opened her eyes the earth started to shudder and suddenly the spirits of the god of the village appeared and try to kill Kazumi. Kazumi didn't give up she used all the powerful film that she had found in the village and used versus the spirit until the spirit died. When kazumi finished all the spirit of that room Kazumi ran towards the sacrifice room were she found her sister, Mayou told Kazumi " We were born together... but we have to live and died separately.. we can't always be together, let's finished the sacrifice !" Kazumi saw that all the people from the sacrifice was waiting for something to happen, Kazumi was going to kill Mayou to end the ritual and escape form the village. Mayou lead down to a bed rock that was close to her, it was the rock were for generations one twin kills another. Mayou said "Is ok... I will forger gave you... Just take my life away" Kazumi didn't said anything, but she knew that was the right thing. Kazumi put her hands to Mayou's neck and the sacrifice began. The people from the sacrifice were happy at the end of the sacrifice Mayou had a red mark on her neck she was dead, the spirits pick up Mayou's body and through the body to the hole in which all the dead twins were given to the god of the village. Kazumi was crying, she killed her own sister, suddenly a crimson butterfly came out from the hole and Kazumi things it say " Thank You" the butterfly flew to the exit of the temple Kazumi was fallowing the butterfly and she was saying " I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry!" all along the way. The crimson butterfly stopped at the well at the at the entrance of the village and suddenly thousands of crimson butterflies came out form the well and flew to the black sky...Kazumi say" Good Bye" to the crimson butterfly and when all the crimson butterflies came out from the hole, the sun raise again and illuminated the village, it was all over so Kazumi went home sad and alone for the first time. Three years later a girl was sitting on a chair facing a lake she was waiting for someone, she had a red marc on her neck with shape of a crimson butterfly, and she said " Don't we promise.. Together for ever!"


End file.
